Memories:
by guardianranger
Summary: Erin Summers-daughter to Scott Summers,is sent to the past to prevent some bad things from happening. Her friends will join later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kids:

Erin Summers-Age 12 years old, Daughter to Scott Summers.

Nicole Drake-Age 12-Daughter to Bobby Drake

Katherine-Daughter to Lance and Kitty. Age 12

Robert-mystery person

Joseph-Son to Peitro-grandson to Magento, Age 13, crush on Erin.

Benjamin-Age 14

Sasha-Age 14

Wendy-Age 14-Daughter to Toad-

Anthony-Age 16-Crush on Erin.

Julian-Age 15-son to Angel-

Jason-Age 16-Crush on Erin-Son to Kurt Wagner.

Sorry! If this chapter is very short.

The next chapter will take place in the past. When the X-Men team are all in high school still.

Their kids are from the future.

Erin peering at the computer telling her what to do.

"Erin, You have a destiny to do in the past"said the computer

Erin sad she was leaving her friends behind.

"Uh, What about my friends?"asked Erin wondering.

"They shall be fine, join you later"answered the computer

"Ok, I'm ready"answered Erin about to step into the portal.

As you see, none of the X-Men Evoluation Team are alive in the future. Only Pietro and the rest of the brotherhood are the only ones alive in the future.

"Erin, Wait a minute"yelled some voices.

Erin turns just in time to see her friends in the future.

"You guys don't need to worry, Erin shall be safe in the past"answered the voice on the computer.

"Easy for you say, your a computer program"answered Nicole hugging her best friend around the shoulders.

"But! I will see you guys later in the past"answered Erin trying not to cry.

"Ok, Erin please be careful"answered Joseph hugging his girlfriend of 4 years now.

"I shall"answered Erin.

Stepping into the portal and disappearing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcoming Not Welcome:Part I

At the Xavier's Mansion, everyone was asleep in their rooms. When the alarms sounded through-out the mansion.

"Great"moaned Kitty and Amanda racing out of their rooms.

Others racing out in their pj's of course.

Logan smelling.

"Outside"answered Logan bolting toward the front door.

Before anyone could say anything at the moment.

They heard a vouce being said out loud

Erin had stood up slowly, noticed where she had landed of course in front of her home.

"Great Timing, Appeared right in front of home of the X-Men Evoluation Team"answered Erin dusting herself off. Walking toward the front of the property door-meaning the front entrance doorway to the house.

"How does she know us?"asked Bobby wondering.

"Unless she is a spy for the brotherhood"answered Rogue

"She ain't getting past me"answered Logan growling.

Erin, when she finally came to the entrance of the front stood. Walked up the stairs toward the house and frozed. Not expecting to see everyone awake now.

"Uh, Sorry for landing in your flowers Professor Xavier"answered Erin who was frowning.

Professor Xavier knew there was something about this girl.

"We never told you names"answered Logan growling.

"Where I came from, Professor Xavier is the only living X-Men plus the brotherhood to be alive"answered Erin frowning a little.

"Why don't you come in it's cold outside"answered Ororo not wanting this girl be cold.

"Thanks"answered Erin walking passed the group into the house.

2 hours later, Erin had explain who she was to the group.

"I'm from the future, where the X-Men Evoluation are dead"answered Erin who was sipping hot chocolate.

"You already mention that several hours ago"answered Logan getting irrated at the moment.

"I was sent to the past to stop something from happening again in my timezone"."Although I'm not quite sure what it is at the moment"answered Erin drinking more hot chocolate.

Professor Xavier can sense that Erin is some what related to one of his X-Men.

"I can sene you are related to one of my students right?"asked Xavier wondering.

Scott, Jean and the rest of the students peered up

"Yes! Scott Summers is my father in the future I come from"answered Erin.

Mouths were wide open of course.

Jean turns toward her boyfriend of 8 months now.

"Scott! You been cheating on me"exclaimed Jean about to walk out of the room.

Scott following her.

"Jean! I would never cheat on you"shouted Scott about to follow her out of kitchen area.

"Goodnight, I'm going back to bed"answered Jean slowly walking out of the room.

Scott turns toward Erin who is sitting on the chair in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Alot"answered Scott who walks out of the kitchen.

Everyone else saw Erin in tears.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault she died giving birth to me"answered Erin crying.

Ororo hugging Erin around the shoulders.

"Sweetie, They will get over it"said Ororo.

"Thanks! You have been very kind to me"answered Erin smiling a little.

"So. What is our future like?"asked Kurt wondering.

Erin peered up to looked at the rest of them in the face.

"That the fact you all have kids in the future"answered Erin yawning a little.

"Ororo, Why don't you show Erin her bedroom for the time being"said Xavier.

A couple minutes ago, Ororo was showing a bedroom which happens to be right next to Scott room.

"Here. You shall like this room"answered Ororo opening a door to a bedroom.

Erin goes into the room.

"Thanks! For letting me stay here for the time being"answered Erin yawning.

"Your welcome, If you need anything just ask"answered Kitty.

"Uh, Where's Jean bedroom?"asked Erin wanting to know of course.

"Three doors down,why?"asked Rogue wondering.

"I've to explain to her about something"answered Erin.

"Sure, But she might not like seeing you"answered Rogue.

Erin not knowing that Scott was talking to Jean in his gilfriend room of course.

"Jean, You must know that I would never do something like that"exclaimed Scott who was trying to get to talk to Jean.

Jean peered up at her boyfriend in the face.

"How do I know it won't happen?"asked Jean turning toward her boyfriend.

Before they could say anything else, their was a knocked at the door.

"Come in"answered Jean.

Erin slowly comes in the room. Jean and Scott both turned and saw Erin about to walk into the room.

"Get out"answered Jean using her powers to closed the door.

Not expecting Erin to use her powers to stop from closing the bedroom door.

That's when it finally hit Scott and Jean that Erin was telling the truth to them.

"So. It's true that Scott is your father then?"asked Jean turning toward Erin in the face.

"Yes"answered Erin walking out of Jean's bedroom.

Ororo was still standing there by. The other students had returned to their bedrooms to get some sleep of course.

"Scott, Came to tell you that your daughter's room is right next to your room"."I'm going to my room to get some sleep"answered Ororo saying goodnight to Scott and Jean.

"Thanks"answered Jean

"Another thing, Please be patient with Erin"answered Xavier sending Jean a message in her minds.

"Xavier, Wants us to be patient with your daughter"answered Jean who was yawning now.

"Goodnight Jean"said Scott kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Scott"answered Jean

Scott closes his girlfriend doorway.

Erin was in her bedroom, not quite sure what to do at the moment. She really didn't have much with her to begin with.

She did some clothes with her of course, and her computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcoming Not Welcome:Part II

Erin was in a deep mediation in her bed. Meaning she wasn't really asleep, just laying down on the bed.

Both Jean and Scott were having trouble sleeping in their bedrooms.

Not knowing that either one of them getting up, to check on Erin.

Scott was coming out of his bedroom, quietly opening Erin's doorway to her room.

Heard footsteps coming towards him, peered up when Jean came closer to him.

"Couldn't sleep"answered Jean peering at her boyfriend, and looking inside the doorway.

"Yeah, Either could I"."Want to check on Erin"answered Scott peering into the bedroom.

Jean and Scott saw Erin sleeping soundly, through didn't know that Erin could block things from them.

"We might as well go back to bed, have to get up early tomorrow for training session"answered Jean going back to her room.

"Yeah, See you tomorrow"answered Scott peering into his daughter's bedroom again before going back into his room.

Since it was going to be Saturday tomorrow, they didn't have school through.

15 minutes later Erin had awaken up, knowing that her parents were standing outside her bedroom doorway watching her sleep.

"Man. What I'm going to do?"asked Erin talking to herself of course.

Her computer beeped, signaling that she had a incoming message.

Message was from her friends in the future.

"Hey. How did everything go?"asked Joseph her boyfriend who was having trouble sleeping.. Due to his girlfriend being in the past.

"Yeah. Want to know the details"answered Wendy.

Erin thinking a moment to herself, before writing something on the computer.

"Not that well. Jean didn't take it that well. As for the others they know about you kids"answered Erin typing back to her friends in the future.

1 second later.

"What. Did you actually tell our parents?"asked Angel wanting to know

"Nothing much. Just that they have kids"answered Erin

"Did you tell the ememy yet?"asked Wendy meaning her father-Toad who was with the brotherhood gang.

"No. Don't even know if I'm wanted here at the mansion"answered Erin typing back again.

"How is the professor doing?"asked Jason wondering.

"He's fine. Believes that I'm Scott daughter from the future"answered Erin.

"Well. If you aren't wanted you could always run away. Like you did before here in the future"answered Benjamin.

"I could do that. We shall see what goes on"answered Erin signing off the computer.

4 hours later, Erin was heading toward the kitchen area, where everyone was sitting at the table.

"Uh. Sorry"answered Erin who was still standing there. Not quite sure where to sit at the table.

"Erin. Here you can sit next to us"answered Kitty pointing to the chair next to her.

Erin sits down on the chair.

Since Kitty and Kurt were sitting near each other.

Scott was sitting across from them. Logan was at one end of the table.

Ororo was making breakfast at the stove. Along with Jean helping her out.

"Erin. What can we get you for breakfast?"asked Jean peering at her boyfriend's daughter from the future.

Erin stares at them in the face.

"She asked you a question. Bub"answered Logan peering up at them in the face.

"Nothing. For me thanks for asking"answered Erin about to leave the kitchen area.

"Erin. Where are you going?"asked Amanda wondering.

Erin turns towards back towards them in the face.

Professor Xavier was sitting at the other end, drinking coffee of course.

"Nowhere. Just going outside"answered Erin about to leave again.

"Erin. You need to eat something"answered Jean walking slowly to the table. Setting down some frenchtoast on the table.

Erin peers at the food at the table. Her stomach was growling. But she didn't have the heart to eat with them. Especially not wanting her here at the mansion.

"Thanks. But. I don't eat with people who hate me for coming here in the first place"answered Erin this time leaving the kitchen.

"Wait. Erin thinks we hate her?"exclaimed Kurt shocked.

"Ok. Something strange is going on here"answered Amanda.

Scott get's up from the table and puts some food on a plate.

"I'm. Going to see if I can find Erin"answered Scott about to leave the kitchen to find his daughter.

"Scott and Jean. There's something you should know about your daughter"answered Xavier peering at his two students.

"Wait. Did you say daughter?"asked Jean wondering.

"When. Both of you walked out angry". answered Rogue.

"Erin. Mention that Jean died giving birth to her in the future"answered Ororo giving some of the students looks in the face.

Both Jean and Scott where shocked of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcoming Not Welcome:Part III

Jean and Scott were shocked of couse. Of being told of the news about Erin.

Kitty and Kurt take the plate away from Scott's hands.

"Here. We shall go give this is Erin outside"answered Kurt grabbing the plate away from Scott's hands.

"Yeah. We shall what's going on of course"answered Kitty.

Both of them heading out of the kitchen area.

Ororo mentions something to the two.

"I noticed that Erin had very little clothes with her"answered Ororo sitting now at the table.

Amanda throws her hands up in the air.

"Hey. We can go shopping for her"answered Amanda smiling at the others in the face.

Professor Xavier was about to say something, when they heard a shout coming from the yard.

All got up quickly and raced toward the front of the property.

I'm going to speed up the process by adding 2 more friends of Erin's into this chapter.

Saw Kurt and kitty standing near Erin of course.

Logan got there first. Before the others could of course.

Both hand on each other kids shirts.

"GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO HURT YOU?"Asked Logan growling out loud.

That's when everyone frozed, when they were told about the new people showing up with bags on the ground.

"DON'T. TOUCH THEM"Yelled Erin sending Logan and anyone else away from her friends.

"Why. Shouldn't I hurt them?"asked Logan angrily.

"They also come from the future. Like I did yesterday, plus they are the kids of the x-men evoluation team and the other brotherhood"answered Erin hugging her two friends around the shoulders.

"Erin. It's great to see you again"answered Joseph-son to Peitro.

"Hello. I'm Nicole, daughter to Bobby Drake of the x-men evoluation team"answered Nicole.

At the mention of Bobby being said. Bobby did the one thing.

"You are?"asked Rogue wondering.

"This is Joseph, My boyfriend in the future and son to Peitro in the future"answered Erin not quite what to inform the others.

He fainted of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Sudden Shocking News:Part I

Nicole Drake and joseph were in the kitchen area with Erin of course. Professor Xavier, Logan and the rest of the X-Men members were there too. Shocked of the news given to them by Erin.

"Why! Should we trust this boy?"asked Logan wondering.

Erin and Nicole glaring at the Members of the X-men team.

Joseph not sure what to tell them-not knowing about the future.

"We were sent here from the future to stop something from happening in this timezone"answered Nicole-who was still staring at her father's younger self-in the face.

Meaning Bobby had awaken up from learning he has a daughter in the future.

"What do you mean that the brotherhood and Professor Xavier are the only ones that alive in the future?"asked Rogue wondering.

Nicole, Erin and Joseph glared at each other in the face. "We can't really tell you that, sorry it would make the future very worse"said Nicole.

Scott and Jean were worried about their daughter-Erin at the moment. Knowing that Jean died giving birth to Erin in the future.

"Are there others like you?"asked Amara wondering.

"Yes! Most of X-Men and brotherhood have kids in the future"said Erin since she was the leader of the group.

"Professor Xavier! How are the kids going to school? Because we can't really tell the board that the kids are related to us can we?"asked Logan wondering.

Hank glared at Xavier in the face.

Professor Xavier was thinking a moment. "No! Besides don't need the brotherhood to found out about the kids yet"said Xavier.

"Good! Don't want to explain to Peitro"said Nicole.

"Also don't need to tell Toad he has a daughter that is nothing like him"said Erin laughing very loudy.

Before anyone could say anything there was scream coming out of the kitchen area.

X-Men Evoluation Members, Xavier, Joseph, Erin and Nicole raced into the hallway area-and saw other people laying on each other.

"Hey! Get off of me"shouted Wendy angrily.

"Sorry!"said Julian

"Jason! What are you doing here?"asked Nicole wondering.

Jason not sure.

"We were with Uncle Peitro and Uncle Toad, when we vanished in front of them-and was brought here to the past"said Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

First Day Of School:Part I

It was the first day for Nicole, Benjamin, Joseph, Sasha, Wendy, Katherine, Jason, Anthony, Julian and Erin of course. They already know what's going to take place at school-being from the future.

Jean and Scott were still worried about their daughter from the future. The fact her boyfriend is the son to Peitro-who is the son to Magneto.

"Erin! If you need any help in finding your way to some of the classes, just ask the teachers"said Ororo worried.

"Thanks! It shouldn't be a problem"said Nicole.

Bobby not too sure in seeing his daughter at the same school as him.

"We made sure you have some classes with some of the others students"said Hank giving them some pieces of paper.

Bell rings.

"Here! Is a note for your teachers explaining everything"said Professor Xavier.

Few minutes later, Nicole and Erin were in the same class as Jean and Rogue at the moment.

In came some of the brotherhood members.

Lance, Toad and Wanda came into that class.

"Man! You must be new here"said Toad who was sitting near Nicole of course.

Hank was actually that teacher for the class they were in. He did noticed that Nicole had set Toad and Lance's leg frozen a bit to their seats.

"Hey! Let us go"shouted Toad trying to get undone from his chair he was currently sitting in.

Jean looks at her daughter in the face, Erin stands up quickly-suddenly felt very funny. "May I be excuse?"asked Erin glaring at Hank in the face.

Hank saw Erin stand up quickly at the moment. He saw that Jean was concerned at the moment. "Yes! You may be excuse, here is a note incase you get stop by the other teachers"said Hank.

Erin hurries out of the science class room in a flash. Nicole moved towards Jean, when she moved lance and Toad were undone.

Bell Rings, Jean was worried she went to check on her daughter. Daughter she never got to meet in the future of course.

Nicole was smiling a bit, but hated the look on Lance's face and Toad.

"We will get back at you"said Toad whispering it out loud.

Nicole looks at them strange. "I'm nothing like Bobby Drake, he's my cousin"said Nicole.

Other classes came this time, only problem that Erin didn't show up to any of them.

By lunch time, Jean had some lunch she saw Scott heading her way with some of the others.

"Jean! What's wrong?"Asked Kurt wondering.

"She's worried about Erin, didn't show up to the other classes"said Kitty taking a bite of her soup.

Scott frozed at the mention that his daughter didn't show up to any of the other classes.

Nicole,Wendy, Joseph and Jason came and saw with them.

"Have any of you seen Erin?"asked Rogue.

The four kids looked at each other in the face.

"Sorry! We can't really tell you that information"said Joseph.

Before anyone could say anything, they could sense danger.

At least Wendy could sense it of course. "Erin! She's in danger, must go help her"said Wendy turning towards her friends.

Nicole, Wendy, Joseph and Jason left the table in a hurry. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue went after them in a flash.


End file.
